


Make me do what I want

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a dirty whore, Clothed Sex, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Partners, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: The Knights of Ren fucking Hux.





	Make me do what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 101 Kinks. 35 - fully clothed

Hux glares at the masked figure leaning against the wall and wishes he could smack away the smirk he just knows is stretch across his face. Instead his focus is pulled away as the third Knight of Ren comes up behind him and pushes into his aching hole. This one’s cock is bigger and shaped differently from the last two, with bumps all along his cock that set Hux’s nerves alight with pleasure.

“What’s wrong General, is this getting to be too much for you?” Kylo’s voice, even through the vocoder, sounds victorious. “You’re the one who accepted the terms of the bet, knowing that this was the punishment for failure.” 

His erection rubs painfully against the front of his trousers, they hadn’t even bothered undressing him before they bent him over the table, only pulling his pants down enough to gain access to his hole. Each Knight who had fucked him did little more than pull themselves out of their own trousers. Hux knows this because he watched the first two tuck themselves back into their robes after he’d cleaned their cocks with his mouth. 

“Isn’t this the sort of depravity you crave?” Kylo taunts, making Hux’s arousal flare even more at the reminder of why they even made the bet that lead to this. The answer is of course yes, yes this is the sort of dark fantasy that he’s had for many years but has never been able to voice. Kylo had picked up on it at some point and offered Hux a way to have what he wanted without having to ask.

Of course, Hux hadn’t actually intended to lose the game of Shah-tezh, a game taught to him many years ago when he was still a small child. Apparently Kylo was a fairly decent strategist when he put his mind to it.

Hux’s thoughts are thrust back into the present by the sensation of warm fluid flooding his bowls; it’s a lot less thick than human cum and there seems to be more of it. When the knight pulls out Hux can feel their cum leaking out of his hole down into his pants. The sensation shouldn’t make him more aroused, but it does.

Kylo chuckles, “You’re such a slut. There’s still three more can you handle them?” 

There’s no time for Hux to reply because the knight who just fucked him is presenting his dick to be cleaned even as another knight takes his place. The cum of the knight whose cock he is sucking is sweet and makes Hux’s head spin pleasantly, perhaps it’s that which helps him manage through the next two knights who fuck him, both of whom are human.

As the last night steps up behind Hux, their clothes brushing against Hux’s as they press forward, Kylo suddenly pushes himself off the wall and stalks over to Hux. It surprises Hux when Kylo suddenly takes hold of his hands. “Brace yourself, and you’re not allowed to come until I say so, no matter what.”

“What do you mean bra-ah!” The words are punched out of Hux when he feels not a cock but a mass of several withering tentacles being pushed into him. “O-oh Kriff!” It feels so good that Hux’s eyes roll back in his head, especially when some of those tentacles reach around to slip into Hux’s pants and stroke his cock. “Please!” 

“Not yet Hux.” 

It’s not just the tentacles that make this more jarring, there’s also the way the knight’s clothing is rubbing against Hux’s ass, they hadn’t even needed to undo their robes fully to gain access to Hux’s ass. 

There is no mercy or escape from the squirming mass inside of him, and when they start to brush against his prostate it’s all Hux can do not to cum right there. Wave after constant wave of pleasure assaults him and soon Hux is sobbing, overwhelmed by the sensation. 

Kylo presses a kiss to his forehead. “Just a little more, you can do it.”

“I can’t! It’s too much!” The sensation of the tentacles inside of him added to the ones wrapped around his aching cock, which is still rubbing against his pants is making his head spin. “Please can I come!?”

“Not yet, not until my knight has had his pleasure, you know the rules.” 

The knight fucking him makes a sound through their vocoder and suddenly Hux’s insides are flushed with a cool and sticky liquid. Even then the knight doesn’t pull out, instead they continue to press their tentacles against Hux’s prostate, this time with the feel of the cum acting as an added layer of pleasure.

It’s then that Kylo finally relents, tightening his grip on Hux’s hands and leans forward to whisper into his ear one word, ‘come.’ 

That’s all it takes for Hux’s vision to go white as he comes harder than he ever has before, leaving a wet spot on his pants and staining the material of his briefs. None of that matters though, the pleasure he is feeling over takes all his higher brain functions and the force of it even makes his head spin. 

He’s not sure if he passes out or not, but when he’s finally able to regain control of himself the tentacles are gone from his body and Kylo has moved aside. There’s still one more thing Hux has to do before he can rest. Sloppily he sucks at the tentacles once they’re presented to him, sucking each one individually. There are twelve in total, including the two that jerked him off. 

Once that’s done the knight pulls away and joins their brethren, all six of whom are still helmeted and dressed, though they’ve all tucked themselves away.

“Thank you for your services, they were appreciated. If the need arises for you all again in this manner, I hope that you will all be willing to aid me.” Hux watches the knights nod and bow before leaving the room. 

When Kylo walks around the table and spreads his ass cheeks wide open, Hux doesn’t have the energy to protest. “Look at what a mess they’ve made of you. We’ll have to get you all cleaned up before I can have my fill.” He presses a gloved finger inside, which does draw a moan from Hux. “Loose and dripping. Your pants will be ruined by the time we get back to your quarters. It’s a good thing you have your great coat to cover it.” 

Kylo pulls his finger out and swats Hux’s ass. “Up, I want to claim the second half of my prize.” 

With a moan Hux pushes himself to his feet and hitches his pants up properly, the feeling of all the cum inside of him has him clenching his ass tightly in hopes of keeping it all in. 

“You had better walk fast or that’s all going to leak out.” Kylo comments, striding past Hux toward the door. “You wouldn’t want anyone to see that mess dripping down your pant legs.

Hux ends up walking faster than he ever has before in order to make it to the safety of his quarters, avoiding that outcome.


End file.
